This invention relates to high-security removal of data from information bearing disks, especially high-security removal of data from ordinary CDs, CDRs, CDRWs and DVDs.
Compact disks (CDs) include three types: ordinary CDs, CDRs and CDRWS. These disks store data in little pits burned into the disk, or optically in a very thin light-sensitive dye layer on the disk. The information is stored in a very thin layer under the label. That stored information theoretically can be scraped off into small enough pieces so that the data cannot be read. That is, the data can be mechanically disintegrated. CDRs are also known as WORMs, i.e., Write Once Read Many. Relatively speaking, for different kinds of CDs, high-security-grade deletion or erasure of data from CDRs is the most difficult to accomplish. CDRWs are the modern equivalent of floppy disks. Actual writing is by a laser, and the stored data is covered by a metallized reflective layer which is the back side of the label. Rewriteables tend to have the reflective label come off in flakes. Also, there is a remote possibility that a mirror image of the data might come off with the label. Flakes are big enough fragments that such data might still be read. Ordinary CDs, CDRs and CDRWs are sometimes collectively referred to herein as CDs. DVDs (digital versatile disks, also previously known as xe2x80x9cdigital video disksxe2x80x9d) are almost exactly the same thickness, diameter, and general shape as CDs and in many ways resemble CDs. Generally a disk can be determined to be a DVD by the edge having a central seam or joint between the two halves.
DVDs are manufactured somewhat like a sandwich, with an extremely thin reflective layer and one or two extremely thin layers of a special light-sensitive dye in the middle, located between the two thick clear plastic covers. A xe2x80x9cdouble-sidedxe2x80x9d DVD can hold twice as much data as the equivalent-type xe2x80x9csingle-sidedxe2x80x9d DVD.
A xe2x80x9csingle-sidedxe2x80x9d DVD consists of a thick clear plastic cover, an extremely thin dye layer, an extremely thin reflective layer and a thick clear plastic cover. The read/write laser xe2x80x9clooks throughxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cshoots throughxe2x80x9d the clear plastic towards the data layer and finally the reflector layer, from ONE side.
A xe2x80x9cdouble-sidedxe2x80x9d DVD consists of a thick clear plastic cover, an extremely thin dye layer, an extremely thin reflective layer which is reflective on both sides, an extremely thin dye layer, and a thick clear plastic cover. The read/write laser xe2x80x9clooks throughxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cshoots throughxe2x80x9d the clear plastic towards the data layer and finally the reflector layer from EITHER side, thus providing double storage capacity.
Currently, in the year 2001, the highest commercially available DVD (xe2x80x9cdouble-sidedxe2x80x9d) capacity is about 9.4 gigabytes, with even higher capacity DVD""s on the horizon. The highest capacity CD is currently about 0.8 gigabytes. With their vastly superior storage capacity one can only conclude that DVD""s will become increasingly popular.
Destruction of data from such CDs and DVDs may be further complicated by the fact that particular manufacturers may use different adhesive systems, with some systems more prone to flaking upon removal of the data layer. Thus, flaking is a variable problem for which provision must be made, but which is not easily solved, when undertaking data removal.
In certain applications, erasing or removing sensitive data from disks can be critical for security reasons or necessary for business reasons. As devices for putting information onto disks such as CDs and DVDs are becoming more common, so, too, the problem of how to effectively remove that stored information from the disks is becoming even more of a concern.
Certain devices for performing such data erasure are known, but respectively suffer from drawbacks.
For example, Proton Engineering Inc. has a declassification system that is a CD-ROM Eraser/Declassifier, for CD-ROMS, WORM CDs and other optical media, that according to its literature reportedly declassifies CD-ROMS in 12 seconds. It is a mini-tower of 18xe2x80x3xc3x9718xe2x80x3xc3x979xe2x80x3, 75 lbs, and its power requirements are 120 vac. 50/60 Hz., 8 amperes. Another example of a known data-erasure device is SEM""s model 1200 weighing 75 lbs. The DX-CDE CD destruction device is 59.4 lbs, 24xe2x80x3 high, 7.5xe2x80x3 in diameter, weighing 50 lbs. with electrical operation. These declassification machines, weighing 75 lbs, almost 60 lbs and 50 lbs, disadvantageously are relatively heavy and not easily portable. A further example is the DX-CDm(trademark) CD Destruction Device, which is a manual field portable unit that is intended for mounting on the inside wall of a vehicle, bracketed to the side of a vessel, or securely fastened to the bulkhead of an ocean going vessel. The machine is 20 lbs, 10xe2x80x3 high, of 7xe2x80x3 diameter. The inner hub of the erased disk remains intact. The machine operates by mechanical operation with a rotating handle. Although this declassification machine is relatively light-weight, 30 seconds is the operating time, which may be disadvantageously long. In addition, this machine disadvantageously MUST be firmly secured to a robust mounting surface, because considerable force is exerted on the rotary handle to operate it. Further this machine disadvantageously requires considerable manual effort, resulting in rapid operator fatigue, and consequent difficulty in performing the critically important high-security-grade removal of data.
Another conventional device that purports to provide secure CD destruction is that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,637 to Hutchison et al. (issued Mar. 21, 2000) for Security device for destroying the information bearing layer and data of a compact disc.
Another example of a device that purports to provide secure CD destruction is that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,446, to Olliges et al. (issued Feb. 20, 2001) is for a xe2x80x9cSystem for the secure destruction of compact disc data.xe2x80x9d Olliges discloses a system for use on gold or aluminum information bearing surfaces (IBS""s), especially those of CDs but also mentioning DVDs. Olliges et al.""s system includes at least one pair of rollers, with each roller rotatably mounted between rigid support plates. A CD passes between the rollers under pressure. The roller exteriors contain raised patterns. After passing through the roller system, the disk is said to be characterized by lines of distortion that are about 0.25 mm apart Olliges et al. attempts to distort a CD sufficiently to prevent a laser from reading information stored in groove-like patterns, by distorting the shape of pits in which data were stored, moving pits from their original positions, displacing the reflective layer of the CD at the base of the pits so that the laser beam does not reflect back properly to the optical sensor, xe2x80x9cfilling inxe2x80x9d the pits, and production of imperfections. Such a method that leaves data on the disk is subject to drawbacks, such as the fact that there may be technology, now or developed in the future, for making sense of the remains. Especially where so much data is all in one place (e.g., still on the one disk), Olliges et al.""s methods may be risky.
A commercial example of such a machine is the Security Engineered Machinery (SEM) Model 1250B. Examination of the results of the operation of this machine reveals that it disadvantageously leaves considerable contiguous recorded information, easily visible under an ordinary microscope, on the disk. Thus it disadvantageously does not perform the high-security data removal to Dept. of Defense standards, or even common-sense industrial security standards.
Another consideration introduced into this data destruction area is that in many applications the declassified disk cannot be entirely destroyed, because verification of declassification is needed for the particular exact original disk. Such verification is accomplished by a data destruction method that retains only the disk""s inner-hub which bears its identifying information, such as a serial number. A method which destroys the entire disk does not permit this verification of destruction.
There is a need, which has not heretofore been met, for a data erasure machine that declassifies data-containing disks such as CDs and DVDs that meets the following characteristics: short (e.g., less than 10 seconds) cycle time; small size (e.g., such as 10xc3x9712xc3x978 inches); pluggable into a wall outlet; light-weight (e.g., less than about 20 lbs); mechanically simple; and, capable of destroying all confidential data on the disk while maintaining intact only the inner hub of the disk, so that the serial number or identifying disk number remains visible to confirm data destruction on the original product. Also, high-security destruction of data stored on a disk is extremely important to government, military, and commercial users. Especially considering the large amount of data that can be stored on a solitary DVD, and the likelihood that DVD use will be increased, high-security data destruction suited to DVDs is a particular concern.
After much evaluation by the inventor of potential ways to remove and handle stored material on information bearing disks such as CDs and DVDs, including evaluating cutting, grinding and destroying the whole disk, the present inventor arrived at the following inventive products for removing data from disks while leaving the inner-hub data intact and farther arrived at the following inventive methods and machines. Also, the invention advantageously provides for easy removal of data from CD""s (wherein the data is on one side, at the surface), by a device or apparatus into which can be fed a split DVD (wherein the data is also on one side at the surface), so that all type of CDs (CDs, CDRs, CDRWs and DVDs) can be processed with a single data destruction device or apparatus.
The invention in a first preferred embodiment provides a method for security declassification of a disk (such as an ordinary CD, a CDR, a CDRW, a DVD etc.), comprising the step of contacting a data-containing disk with a rotating cutter having a patterned surface to provide a declassified disk. In one embodiment of the invention, the contacting step provides dust; in another embodiment, the contacting step provides dust and flakes. Where flakes are provided, the invention provides for further reducing the flakes to dust. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the contacting step is performed for about 3-10 seconds. In an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the disk is rotating while the cutter is contacting the disk. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the rotating cutter is provided in a desk-top, portable machine pluggable into a wall outlet.
Additionally, the invention in a second preferred embodiment provides a high-security, high-speed disk declassification machine, comprising a patterned-surface cutter, wherein the cutter is of length about corresponding to the exterior data band of a disk; a motor connected to the cutter for rotating the patterned-surface cutter at 10,000-30,000 rpm; and a system for capturing and positioning the disk to press the rotating patterned-surface cutter parallel to the disk with the cutter length aligned with a disk external data radius for sweeping the disk external data surface.
In a third preferred embodiment, the invention provides a high-security, high-speed disk declassification machine, comprising: a patterned-surface cutter; a motor connected to the cutter for rotating the patterned-surface cutter at 10,000-30,000 rpm; and a system for capturing and positioning a batch of disks comprising CDs and split DVDs to press the rotating patterned-surface cutter parallel to the disk with the cutter length aligned with a disk exterior ring radial length for sweeping the disk external data surface.
In a fourth preferred embodiment, the invention provides a production method for minimizing the size and weight of a high-speed CD or DVD-disk declassification motorized machine to as small as about 8 inches by 10 inches by 12 inches and as light as about 17 pounds, comprising the steps of: (A) providing a housing of about 8 inches high, with a base of about 10 by 12 inches, and having an opening on a side into which a CD or split DVD may be inserted; (B) in the housing interior, securely disposing a system for capturing and positioning a CD or split disk, such that the capturing/positioning system is secured to the housing base; (C) mechanically connecting to the capturing/positioning system, a system for disposing a patterned-surface cutter of length about 1.52 inches with the cutter parallel to and below where the CD or split DVD will be held by the capturing/positioning system for cutting, with the cutter length aligned with the CD or DVD exterior data band radial width; and (D) to the cutter, connecting a motor for rotating the cutter at 10,000-30,000 rpm. The most preferred embodiment of such a production method provides a CD or DVD declassification machine that outputs a verifiable center-ring-intact declassified CD or DVD.
In a fifth preferred embodiment, the invention provides a DVD splitter system, comprising: a housing with a circular nest of diameter only slightly larger than a DVD diameter, the nest having a height of about half the thickness of a DVD; and a blade attached to the housing.
In a sixth preferred embodiment, the invention provides a method for security declassification of a disk having at least one interior information-bearing surface, comprising (a) lengthwise-splitting the to-be-split disk into a number of thinner split-disk fragments; and, (b) contacting each interior surface of the split-disks with a rotating cutter having a patterned surface to provide a declassified disk surface. In a most preferred exemplary method, the to-be-split disk is a DVD, and the DVD is split into two DVD halves each of about xc2xd thickness of the to-be-split DVD. In an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the cutter has a length equal to or about corresponding to an exterior data ring radial length of the disk. In another especially preferred embodiment, before splitting the DVD, each exterior face of the to-be-split disk is marked with a marking that directs contact of the split disk with the rotating cutter.
In a seventh preferred embodiment, the invention provides a high-security, high-speed DVD declassification machine, comprising: a patterned-surface cutter; a motor connected to the cutter for rotating the patterned-surface cutter at 10,000-30,000 rpm; and a system for capturing and positioning a lengthwise split half-DVD to press the rotating patterned-surface cutter parallel to the DVD surface with the cutter length aligned with a disk exterior ring radial length for sweeping the disk external data surface. An especially preferred embodiment includes a cutter of length about corresponding to the exterior data ring radial length of a disk. Another particularly preferred embodiment includes a housing having disposed therein the cutter, with a DVD splitter device detachably contacting an exterior surface of the housing.
In an eighth preferred embodiment, the invention provides a digital versatile disk (DVD) comprising at least one interior surface onto which information has been recorded or is recordable, and including on an exterior of the DVD a marking directing entry of the DVD into a data destruction machine. In an especially preferred embodiment, the marking has been applied before information-recording onto the interior surface.
Some further details of the inventive methods, machines, apparatuses, devices and processes are as follows, without the invention being limited thereto.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the declassified disk has an intact center ring (such as an intact center ring comprising disk identifying information). In a particularly preferred embodiment, the cutter has a length equal to or about corresponding to an exterior data band of the disk, and preferably the cutter length exceeds the exterior data band. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a disk is declassified in as little as 3-6 seconds, to provide products consisting essentially of a declassified disk with intact center-ring and security-standard dust.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the cutter may be cylindrical shaped. The cutter rotation may be provided by a motor. The patterned cutter surface preferably comprises a pattern selected from the group consisting of a rotary file, herring bone, cross-cut rotary file, intersecting spiral and non-cross-cut interleave file, most preferably a cross-cut herringbone pattern. The cutter diameter preferably may be about xc2xd inch. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the cutter is operated at about 10,000-30,000 rpm.
The cutter may be driven by a motor run on a timing cycle (such as a timing cycle initiated by an arm-actuated microswitch). In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the microswitch is triggered by the disk before the contacting step. A particularly preferred embodiment of the invention provides a machine wherein the cutter-driving motor is on a timing cycle controlled by a microswitch, wherein the cycle is triggered on by a disk being inserted past the microswitch""s actuator arm. A particularly preferred embodiment of the invention provides for (1) disposing a microswitch system comprising a microswitch such that the microswitch is positioned with respect to the opening into which the disk is inserted to detect entry of a disk into the housing; and (2) electrically connecting the microswitch to a timing circuit and disposing the timing circuitry in the housing interior.
In an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, dust is vacuum-collected, such as by a dust collection system for collecting dust formed when the cutter contacts the disk. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the dust collection system comprises a vacuuming system positioned near the cutter and a dust collection bag connected to the vacuuming system. Another preferred embodiment provides for disposing a motorized vacuum dust collection system in the housing interior. The motorized vacuum dust collection system may comprise a motor separate from the cutter motor. The motorized vacuum dust collection system may comprise a dust collection bag connected to a vacuum exhaust which is connected to a vacuuming device directed to vacuum dust from where the cutter contacts the disk.
In a further especially preferred embodiment of the invention, flakes are captured. Flake capturing preferably comprises providing a screen disposed near the rotating patterned cutter. In a most preferred embodiment, the invention further comprises further cutting the captured flakes into dust. An inventive machine preferably may comprise a means for flake collection (such as a screen) disposed near the cutter. A particularly preferred embodiment of the invention provides for shaping and positioning a flake-capturing screen under the cutter and close to the cutter without contacting the cutter and also under the CD or DVD support, and to completely block access by flakes to the vacuum dust collection bag.
In an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, a vacuum system is applied to hold the disk in contact with the rotating cutter having a patterned surface. In a further embodiment, the disk is held in contact with the patterned cutter surface entirely by the vacuum system.
In another particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the system for capturing and positioning the disk comprises a spring-loaded pinch roller. In a further embodiment, the pinch roller comprises a pinch roller (driven by a motor), squeezing the disk against a ball bearing. The system for capturing and positioning the disk may comprise a means for rotating the disk being declassified. The means for rotating the disk being declassified may comprise a roller mechanism.
Additionally, in another embodiment of the invention, the system for capturing and positioning the disk may comprise ball bearings against which the disk to be declassified rests, such as three ball bearings positioned in a triangle with one ball bearing positioned on a pressure arm which captures the disk to position for holding and rotating. In another embodiment, the system for capturing and positioning the disk comprises a pivot with a non-rotating guidepost at the bottom of the pivot, wherein the guidepost is located exactly across from the center of the roller. Also, in a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the disk capturing/positioning system comprises a platform of about 6 inches wide by 5xc2xd inches long for supporting the disk during high-speeding cutting (such as a platform having a minimized cut-out section for the cutter under the disk to contact the disk data surface).
Where a pinch roller is used, a further preferred embodiment provides a brush for brushing the pinch roller. Also, the pinch roller may be easily replaceable. In an exemplary embodiment, the capturing/positioning system comprises a motorized pinch roller system in which the pinch roller is positioned above and in close contact with the CD or DVD, and there is a pinch roller motor separate from the cutter motor and separate from the vacuum motor.
In a preferred embodiment, the motorized pinch roller system further comprises a brush disposed above the pinch roller with the brushing end contacting the pinch roller.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the invention provides multi-disk processing, such as a data declassification machine comprising a multi-disk processing system.